Long Time Dormant
by Fuyu Kiyomasa
Summary: Story takes place where the manga ends. Akuma is attacked and her branch of sin is awoken. To the pleasure of best friend Hikaru; who had sensed her abiilites. Akuma is taken on a whirlwind ride as Hikaru and Karako recruit her as the newest member of Operation War Ammunition who are fighting against secret government sector who have kidnapped the Wretched Egg.


Half breed is what they refer to me as. Born of sin and out of wedlock to a Japanese father and a British mother or so I've been told after my parents' untimely death in a fiery wreck five years ago when I was approaching my thirteenth birthday. I had nothing left of my parents, no real proof of my existence. Why this was so, I had no clue. But somehow I'd still made a life for myself despite my parents fear throughout my childhood. They'd always preached to me, never return home. Perhaps I should've listened.

Half breed or more to the point _hafu. _It's vulgar and disgusting to call me such a strong word. Japan is my mother land and for some reason despite living the majority of my life in London, I was born here and I am drawn here like a moth to a flame. What I find most hilarious about the term the locals use to describe me is that they don't think I understand what they're saying. I speak their language, my father taught me well, so it's a shock to the people when I can retort of fluently in their native tongue despite my European appearance; flaming mid length red hair, bright green orbs for eyes, pale skin. Come to think of it my appearance might be unsettling to some, but at heart I'm Japanese and when the motherland called I came running back.

I'm eighteen now yet I returned on to the mother land at the age of sixteen. I can't explain the feeling I had something just felt like it was pulling me back in and I was happily led after all there was no life for me in London. My parents never spoke much about our life in Japan and I couldn't fucking remember no matter how hard I focused, all I'd get was a pounding headache and a burning feeling in the pit of my gut. Perhaps it was a warning, but I was too fucking stupid and headstrong to heed it if it was.

I came back with dreams, big dreams of making it big time doing something worthwhile. Fucking lord knows the prospects for work in Japan are hundreds times better than anything in shit hole London. But alas, I returned sixteen with a big heart filled with aspirations and hopes to have all that squashed when all I could retain was a shitty waitressing job which I'd been stuck in for two long ass years, yet I faked happiness. I completed every menial task asked of me with a smile and a polite nod.

My boss Mr Hoshigumo was a total sleazy. Fucking repugnant piece of shit, who resembled an oriental rodent. You know, big teeth, squinty eyes, hair upon hair everywhere visible. He was quite a hilarious sight and worst of all he was handsy with the female staff. Luckily he'd never touched me in two years, whenever he got close to me my flesh would squirm yet, he was nothing but respectful to me. Until that fateful day.

"Goodmorning Akuma." Mr Hoshigumo greet with a bow.

I forced a smiled and a nod toward my boss. He got close and smelled of alcohol. I shuddered.

"Today is the lunch rush, is everything in order?" He quizzed.

I rolled my eyes as I stood sorting menus my back to the seedy little man.

"Akuma, I'm speaking to you!" My boss snarled like a rabid animal.

I turned faking another cheesy grin as women were expected to do in a traditional cultured man's presence; I guess that was an issue being raised in a white culture. Women could be disrespectful with no repercussions, whereas here some people were still existing in an ancient dynasty.

"Yes sir, everything is under control. You can count on me." I chirped, although I was two seconds away from telling the chubby little wank stain to shove his job, his restaurant and go fuck himself.

Turning back to my menus I could feel warm breath on my neck. As my jaw clenched I felt thick, clammy hands pawing at my hips, stubby digits caressed my curves.

"You're such a good young woman and so pretty too." The husky voice purred.

Worming out of the mans grip I edged away slowly.

"So much to do, so little time." I nervously prattled out.

The mans look displeased as I quickly exited the room, locking myself away in the bathroom stall near the kitchen.

Staring at myself in the mirror the vision before me began to blur as my flesh crawled. I wished this day had never come, although, deep down I sensed it always would. A thudding on the door caused me to snap out of my trance like, lingering gaze into the reflective pane before me. I slammed my fist against the door in return.

"Fuck off you sick old pervert!" I growled to receive a chuckle from the other side.

Glancing back in the mirror my angry stare had altered to a look of utter confusion. Slowly stretching out a hand I unlocked the stall which slowly creaked open. I poked my head out to see a most welcome sight. My friend; Hikaru Yamamoto.

Hikaru gazed upon me with a kind smirk and shook his head.

Since returning I'd been living with Hikaru his housemates. I'd looked over old photos from before my parents fled to London for lord knows what reason and although the dark haired, muscular man was five years my senior we'd been friends at one stage of my childhood and upon returning I'd contacted my old friend who for some reason remembered me fondly and gave me all I needed to survive.

"Old man Hoshigumo giving you a rough time again Akuma?" He questioned.

Without a word I gave my reply; a simple nod of my head. That was what I adored about Hikaru, without a sound or a look, no matter the circumstances, he always seemed to understand plus he was always there when I felt down to be my rock.

The chef took me in embrace, wrapping my tiny frame up tightly as he towered over me. Although I felt somewhat smothered I still somehow had a sense of security in the overzealous hug.

"Everything will be fine hafu." Hikaru laughed.

With a sigh and a playful hit I was released.

"How many fucking times do I have to say… DON'T CALL ME HAFU!" I shrieked.

Hikaru let out another deep laughed as his dark eyes looked me over causing the feeling of euphoria to pulse through my veins as if his companionship was my life blood.

"I only do it because I know it pisses you off…. Don't read too much into the word, I know exactly what you are." He explained.

As Hikaru strolled away from me I stood in silent admiration of the man who had been my closest confidant since my return to Japan. My emerald gaze took in his entire frame. That tanned flesh, rippling muscles, his mess of dark hair and that firm ass.

_Just admit you like the guy._

A voice sounded clear as day as if someone was standing next to me. Turning quickly I expected to see someone standing nearby, yet the room was now empty except for me.

Walking back into the dining area I scoffed.

"Me like Hikaru? Not in a million years if we were the last two people on earth. Never, fucking ever would that happen." I thought to myself as I gathered the menus and placed them atop the neatly prepped, fully set dining tables.

The work day went by without a hitch. A smooth day was a safe day and a safe day meant no major issues including complaints or me feeling the need to crash a plate over some mother fuckers big, elitist head.

Hikaru had stopped after his shift had ended and explained he had company tonight in the form of friends. Another drinking party. This was a regular occurrence with us and I'd learnt to accept it with a soft smile I nodded and said bid my friend adieu after explaining I'd been requested to work late.

Staring at the clock as I dragged my ass peeling soiled table clothes from table tops I realized it was almost midnight. Never since I begun working here had I worked this late. I sighed into the dim candlelight as my fingers felt they were about to snap and my back seemed close to breaking. Throwing the final table cloth in the washing basket I took long strides toward the laundering area, my feet throbbing and eyelids heavy. I was exhausted yet my income depended on taking constant shit from a repellent man who turned my stomach.

Placing the clothes in a wash trough I began to scrub them, the familiar feeling of sweaty hands pawing at my hips returned. Heavy breaths were felt on my neck as sloppy kisses traced up and down my skin.

"You've done so well today Akuma, I think you should now take a break and accept your payment." The voice whispered as one of those damp hands snaked up my skirt and began clawing at my stockings.

Once again I attempted to wriggle from the stocky mans grip and slide away yet this time there was no use; he meant business and knew exactly what he wanted.

I was spun around to face my trapper although I already knew who was molesting me. Now staring into the reddened, swollen race of my boss I was again sickened by the idea of him overpowering me and taking what wasn't his to possess. I began to struggle; I wasn't going down without a fight. I was raised to think of intimacy as something you gave to someone you loved; not something that was taken by a drunken boss during a late night shift in the laundry room of a substandard Japanese restaurant.

My fight was not helping me. To get myself out of this situation I'd have to adapt a more brutal approach. As I felt my stocking rip and a digit enter me I closed my fist and punched my attacked in the face with almighty force which knocked him far enough away from me for me to make a break.

Heart racing, breathes heaving I ran. Admittedly I was scared. Not of the man, but for my safety. I didn't fear death, it was an honour but I didn't want to die like this; the victim of a mindless sex crime.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, winded by the feeling of being quickly surged forward and shoved to the ground. Aches pulsed through me as I slammed against the hard floor and harsh hits began connecting with my face.

I felt my features begin to swell. A split lip, bruising and pain. The taste of blood present in my mouth as some teeth were knocked lose then eventually gave up holding on and fell out. I was being turned to pulp under the flying fists of fury which belonged to someone who I never completely trusted but never listened to intuition in regard to.

The hits finally ceased and I heard the sound of a zipper going down. After all that he was still going to rape me? Grabbing a handful of my hair I felt the man pry my legs open with his free hand.

"You know Akuma, I really thought you'd submit to me, like you do everyday when I tell you what to do. But you had to make it difficult and now you're not as pretty as you should be, luckily you'll still be a warm place to bury my dick." He hissed as his tongue trailed down my blood smeared cheek.

With a thud my head was released and hit the floor again. Feeling the mans member begin to press inside me I mustered up one last burst of energy, another round of courage. I knew to take another beating would mean death but I'd lost all concern for my living.

Spitting a mouthful of claret in the mans face I laughed in the face of danger. With another swipe his open palm connected with my face as my head fell to the floor again. Stubbornly I lifted my head back up and stared into my attackers eyes and let out a demonic sounding laugh.

"You think I'm your fuck toy now don't you cunt….. another little victim for your sick need. You couldn't get fucking in a woman prison with a handful of pardons… AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET YOUR FUCK ON TONIGHT EITHER!" I shouted, a demonic shriek in place of my usual soft, womanly tone.

The final word turned supersonic shooting a ray to crimson light through the room. Windows began to shatter around me, crashing to the floor in thousands of tiny shards. Mr Hoshigumo was forced from atop me, flung across the room like a ragdoll from the force of the power of the shriek.

Without effort I flipped from my back onto my feet, hovering a few inches off the floor. I cracked my neck and stared down upon the now frightened man.

"How does it feel bitch, feeling trapped, desolate and scared?" I quizzed my voice still messed up.

I threw my head back as I became engulfed in an auburn flame and surrounded by knife shaped spears which appeared a blood red colour.

The flames shot from my form and set the establishment alight as the sharp, spear orbs flew toward my attack and began slashing up his tubby frame. The supersonic mist came back causing the building to tumble down around the two of us. I let out a laugh as a large piece of the room caved in atop me.

With one super human punch I burst through the concrete slab atop me causing it to crumble to dust around me. The flames engulfing me died down as I stood atop a pile of rubble. I stared blankly around me feeling my blood boil inside me. The earth shook momentarily under my feet until I caught sight of Hikaru gawking at me with wide eyes as he stood with an attractive light haired woman.

I fell to my knees and the tremors stopped. The feeling of heated blood flowing through me stopped and my demented feelings of pleasure turned to depression. I closed my eyes tightly.

"This is just a dream." I whispered to myself, my usual tone restored.

Opening my eyes slowly I saw it indeed was not a dream, I also noticed Hikaru and the strange woman had moved closer and now stood in front of me atop the crumbled building.

"Akuma….." He began.

I wrapped my arms around his legs and sobbed. "I can explain!"

Hikaru shook me off and knelt down in front of me as the woman stared sporting a pleased smirk.

"If you think you have an explanation let me hear it." He said sternly, gently placing a comforting hand under my chin.

I shook my head as I bit my lip. I'd said I could explain, but in reality I had no fucking clue what just went on.

Hikaru helped me to my feet. I stood steady my hands gently placed on the tall mans waist for support as he removed his coat and placed it tenderly over my shoulders.

"I can't." I whispered. Hikaru laughed again. That was something I loved about the mysterious chef, even when the situation was fucked up he still found it worth a laugh.

With furrowed brows and squinted eyes and stared up into the face of my friend. Hikaru shot the woman a grin as sirens could be heard closing in around us.

"What's funny about this and who is she?" I finally snapped after a silent moment, causing Hikaru to let out another loud laugh.

"See Karako my dear, I told you I thought I found another recruit." Hikaru chirped extending a hand toward me.

"She is the one we've been searching for; The Phoenix." The woman spoke softly causing Hikaru to shrug.

Taking a step back I now questioned my best friends' sanity and wondered what he and the woman wearing the bell necklace were up to.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I inquired as my head began to ache at the mention of the name.

"Phoenix, that's your codename and we're not the only ones who've been searching for you, those sirens mean doom for you. Doom to live forever in a laboratory, nothing more than a lab rat. You're something special Akuma, have you ever had something strange happen or felt like you didn't belong? That's because you're a deadman.….. I will explain it all to you but right now we have to run and meet the others." Karako explained, trying to persuade me to run.

Tightly shutting my eyes I saw bright colours soar before my vision.

_Vulture is being honest Phoenix, trust him and live for the good or our kind._

The voice from earlier sung out.

Without any more doubt or questioning I clutched Hikarus' hand as the three of us ran into the night. What was happening to me? Who could I trust other than myself or my fucked up intuition and most of all what was I?

* * *

Authors Note - This will be my first and last Authors Note. I am not Japanese. I can't speak the language and don't claim to be. If I make a mistake please let me know respectfully. Now that I've said that. I wrote this because I love Deadman Wonderland, I've seen the anime and read the manga and I couldn't stand how it ended so I added some new characters and the rest will come into the story next chapter. Alright, upon stating all that enjoy the fic and don't be shy, I love reviews.


End file.
